


Occupied

by kooili



Series: Christmas [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: This was written on a whim based on a random conversation that the wife and I had about a cat in a bath. Yup, I'm just random.





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim based on a random conversation that the wife and I had about a cat in a bath. Yup, I'm just random.

Catherine has to admit that the theoretical appeal of sex in a Denali does slightly outweigh the reality of its execution. Not that she’s complaining. Nope. Not at all. Especially not when Sara chooses this particular instant to increase the pressure on her breast, turning gentle kissing into a sucking motion and pushes any further ruminations from her mind. It draws a long moan from her throat which appears to be the right response because the hand which was a second ago stroking her side, is now drifting slowly in a southward direction.

“You taste so good.” Sara’s voice is rough and barely audible when she pulls back for a breath before diving in again. And before Catherine has a chance to respond, her nerve endings are on overload as the brunette decides to upgrade sucking into nipping. She tries to reciprocate with something, anything, but space is a luxury at the moment.

“Maybe we should take this home. And to a bed,” she manages to suggest when her ability to form a coherent thought returns for a second or two.

She feels the smirk on Sara’s face before she hears it in her voice.

“But this is so much more fun and you did want to cross parking lot off your bucket list, didn’t you?”

Catherine wants to retort with something witty but her ability to think is disrupted again, this time by the top button of her pants being undone in a deft motion. The other button is relieved from its usual function in the space of a second.

“I can’t get enough of how much I want you.”

There is no teasing in Sara’s voice this time, only reverence and wonder. Catherine is about to hurry the hand to where she craves it when a loud beep breaks the moment.

Talk about bad timing.

Sara starts to move away a but the blonde stills her hand before she gets far.

“Ignore it.”

It takes a fraction of a second for Sara to agree and she leans forward again, her sole intent to devour Catherine’s lips and continue her explorations. Just then, a different sound, this time a repeating shriek fills the car.

Catherine sighs as Sara retreats reactively again, this time with a muttered curse and full of intent. She fumbles in the footwell, determined to find the source of the offending interruption. The sound grows louder when she finally pulls Catherine’s cell free. It shrieks one final time before it falls silent.

“Who is it?” Catherine’s mind is still swaddled in a haze of desire but that is dissipating rapidly as Sara’s expression changes from annoyance to something colder.

Catherine feels a swell of panic grow in her chest and tries to pull herself into a more upright position but the limited space between her, Sara, the parking brake and the car door make it impossible. She does the next best thing and wraps a hand around the slim body straddling her for reassurance and is relieved when it settles further in against her hips instead of pulling away.

“Sar?”

The brunette sighs and finally hands over the phone. Catherine squints briefly before her eyes widen when her brain finally processes the information on the screen. She is about to say something when the device shrieks to life again.

_Damn._

She hesitates for a moment but Sara chooses this moment to take up where she left off and starts stroking the skin below her belly button. Catherine leans into her touch and wants nothing more than to throw her phone out of the car but she knew this has to stop once and for all. She summons every last ounce of determination she can manage and presses the answer button.

“Hello?”

Her voice is raspy and she has to try so very hard not to groan as fingers find the lace waistband of her underwear.

“Hey babe...miss me?” The voice is slurred and there is the sound of thumping music in the background.

The fog lifts momentarily as she realises who the caller is.

“What do you want, Paul?”

“I want to come over.”

He is clearly drunk and her number is the unfortunate winner of a random game of chance.

“No. I told you never to call again. There never was or ever will be anything between us.” Her voice sounds steady in her head but is probably shaky in reality as her body reacts to the hand that is creeping ever lower.

“I miss you so much and I can’t stop thinking about,” his voice whines clumsily as he tries what he thinks is his best line, “how it feels to be inside you.”

Talk about a mood killer. Her chest tightens for a moment as she clears that unpleasant image from her mind. Fortunately she is instantly distracted by a brush of a fingertip against the centre of her being. The sharp retort she had a second ago disappears like vapour and is now clinging onto the car windows alongside the substantial condensation that was already there.

The tinny voice on the other end of the line tries again. “Cat, babe, you still there? You sound preoccupied.”

Sara must be listening in on the conversation. The only other explanation would be that she has uncanny timing because she chooses that exact moment to slide two fingers forward, embedding them into where Catherine has been wanting her the whole night.

“I am.” She is abrupt but he is lucky that she didn’t just cut him off. Catherine is beyond thinking. Beyond doing. Her finger applies just enough pressure to the end call button before the phone slips from her grasp and drops with a thud against the carpet.

She arches her back, greedily chasing and wanting more contact. Sara is taking her apart one thrust, one wicked curl at a time and she is a more than a willing victim.

“What are you, Cat?” Sara emphasises the last word as her digits delves a little deeper, fully knowing that she has Catherine at her mercy.

The blonde tries to speak but the only reply she is capable of right now is a strangled whimper and a single word. “Occupied.”

Sara slides another finger inside her and Catherine groans at the stretch, the delicious fullness. “Glad to oblige.” Sara murmurs against her neck as she sets to work.


End file.
